Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Chaos Rising is a real-time strategy video game for the PC developed by Relic Entertainment and published by THQ, and the sequel expansion of Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II. The game was released on March 11, 2010 for Games for Windows. The Chaos Space Marines are introduced as a faction in the game and all the races in the previous game (Space Marines, Eldar, Orks and Tyranids) were given new units. The game predominantly takes place on the ice-covered homeworld of the Blood Ravens, Aurelia. Gabriel Angelos explains Aurelia was lost in the Warp for a thousand years, but has now reappeared along with an active Blood Ravens' Vox beacon. Campaign Chaos Rising is set one year after the events of Dawn of War II ''and the defeat of the Tyranid invasion (as well as the Eldar and Ork forces) of sub-sector Aurelia. The campaign marks the return of the Blood Raven heroes from the previous game, the Chaos Lord Eliphas the Inheritor from Dark Crusade, Derosa as the new Planetary Governor of Meridian, and the heretic Vandis. New to ''Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising is the Corruption System. In the campaign there are often multiple objectives which will complete a mission; depending on which one a player chooses to complete, they will become more or less corrupted. Corruption describes how close the player's Astartes (ie: the Force Commander, Jonah and the rest of the squads under the player's command except for Davian Thule, who is the only member unaffected by corruption) are to turning to Chaos and betraying the Imperium of Man. This is a conscious choice in the gameplay and will affect the ending of the game as well as what missions are available throughout the campaign for the player. Two new environments are available in Chaos Rising to complement the three already available (the jungle/swamp terrain of Typhon, the deserts and canyons of Calderis, and the towering Gothic city-scape of Meridian). The new environments are: *'Aurelia' - Aurelia was once a verdant world, home to billions of humans and the jewel of the sector. Thousands of years ago the planet was engulfed in a Warp Storm (a stellar disturbance where the Chaotic dimension known as the Warp leaks into realspace), causing the fertile world to become a frigid wasteland. After this, the planet disappeared into the Warp entirely. After millennia, Aurelia has re-emerged with the Forces of Chaos. This planet is the playground of the Dark Gods: Khorne, Tzeentch, Slaanesh and Nurgle. *'The Space Hulk ''Judgment of Carrion' - A Space Hulk is a giant derelict ghost ship (in some cases they are made up of many different ships or even parts of small asteroids and space stations) which floats randomly in and out of the Warp. Often hundreds or thousands of years old, Space Hulks can contain any sort of horrors and treasures. In Chaos Rising, the Judgment of Carrion has emerged from the Warp along with Aurelia and is inhabited by a splinter of a Tyranid Hive Fleet and within this ship lies many secrets. ''Chaos Rising is set one year after the events of Dawn of War II and the defeat of the Tyranid invasion (as well as the Eldar and Ork forces) of sub-sector Aurelia. The campaign marks the return of the Blood Raven heroes from the previous game, the Chaos Lord Eliphas from Dark Crusade, Derosa as the new governor of Meridian, and the heretical Vandis. Plot The Blood Ravens Force Commander (the player's character) and his Astartes strike force arrive on planet Aurelia, along with the newly requisitioned Blood Ravens Strike Cruiser Retribution, after receiving a Blood Ravens encoded Vox distress signal. The distress signal turns out to be a trap, and the Blood Ravens are ambushed by Traitor Imperial Guardsmen of the heretical noble House Vandis. After escaping the trap and leaving the area, the Force Commander and the Dreadnought Davian Thule move to rescue the Librarian Jonah Orion, who is under attack by Eldar forces that have unearthed ancient ruins and revived several Wraithguards. After receiving a distress call from Governor Derosa of the world of Meridian, the Blood Ravens proceed to Meridian's Angel Gate Forge where bands of Orks, driven there by House Vandis forces, are looting the area. They later encounter Chaos Space Marines of the Black Legion who are attempting to take over Angel Forge. Despite the presence of Eliphas the Inheritor, a former Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion thought long dead on the world of Kronus, the Forces of Chaos are repelled. After halting the Chaos raid, a combined Imperial Guard/Blood Ravens strike force returns to Aurelia to attack the Black Legion forces dug into the area. Resisting intense artillery barrages from House Vandis Traitor Guard forces and wave upon wave of Chaos Cultists, the Blood Ravens discover a Chaos Temple and after a gruesome battle against summoned daemons, destroy it completely. Taunting the Loyalists throughout their struggles is the commanding Chaos Champion of the Black Legion, Araghast the Pillager. After the Chaos Temple falls, the Warp begins to tear the planet asunder, which forces the Blood Ravens to make an immediate evacuation. Araghast let the Force Commander and his strike force escape the world since it would otherwise diminish the value of the Chaotic traitor within the ranks of the Blood Ravens and he told Eliphas that his vengeance against the Blood Ravens could wait. On board the Retribution, a recording was found that revealed that there was a traitor within the Chapter who gave Chaos the Vox transmission codes that were used to ambush the Blood Ravens when they first arrived on Aurelia. The Blood Ravens then returned to Meridian to aid the Imperial Guard's 85th Vendoland Regiment in recapturing Spire Legis. With the help of Sergeant Thaddeus (who requested to be on the mission), they successfully weaken the Chaotic and Heretical forces holding the area. They also destroy an Eldar strike force that was uncovering ancient ruins on the world of Typhon with Sergeant Tarkus. After dispatching numerous problems, Space Marine Scouts on the world of Calderis send out a distress call that they have been engaged by a substantial number of Chaos forces. With the help of Sergeant Cyrus, they save the Neophytes from certain death and kill a Chaos Sorcerer operating in the area. Soon after, a contingent of the Blood Ravens Honour Guard, led by Captain Apollo Diomedes, arrives in the sub-sector. Diomedes, acting on behalf of the Blood Ravens' Chapter Master and Chief Librarian, Azariah Kyras, orders the Blood Ravens forces to cease all engagements with the Black Legion and other Forces of Chaos and return to their starship until they received further orders. Disgruntled by the orders but still loyal, the Blood Ravens returned to the Retribution. Several highly encrypted transmissions are intercepted. However, despite their best efforts. they were unable to fully dissipate the message's encoded masking. Techmarine Martellus, having survived the Tyranid invasion, accesses the Astronomic Array on Typhon. He reports that he has recovered detailed information about the arrivals and departures of a giant Space Hulk, the Judgment of Carrion. The Space Hulk contains a logic engine system (Cogitator) that is powerful enough to remove the masking on the intercepted messages. Meanwhile, investigating how heretic forces had duplicated a Blood Ravens signal, Cyrus learns that there is a traitor on-board the Retribution ''itself. When the Space Hulk arrives as Martellus predicted, the Blood Ravens find the ship infested by a splinter of the Tyranid Hive Fleet they so recently defeated. The foul taint of the Warp also permeates the vessel, cutting their stay aboard extremely short. Not far into the Space Hulk, they discover the bodies of fallen Blood Ravens of the 5th Company; mysteriously their gene-seed has been prepared for removal but not collected and stored by an Apothecary. Raising even more questions, the names of the fallen Space Marines are still marked as on-duty within the Chapter Honour Guard. After much progression throughout the ship, slaughtering innumerable amounts of feral Tyranids and recovering the remaining Blood Ravens gene-seed with Librarian Jonah Orion, the Blood Ravens finally gain access into a large sealed vault that contains the logic engine system. Inside, numerous Space Marine corpses strew the floor, each puzzlingly with their gene-seeds prepared for removal but not collected. While accessing the logic engine, they find a dataslate written by Apothecary Galan that details the expedition he and his fellow Blood Ravens Space Marines made onto the Space Hulk. Galan was part of the expeditionary group led by the then-Librarian Azariah Kyras. The message contains references to a Greater Daemon named Ulkair that was stalking them within the ship. The daemon was seeking their gene-seed which compelled Apothecary Galan to try and hide it. Galan worries, however, that, the subtle corruptive whisperings of the daemon might overcome the Astartes one by one and he also worries for Kyras, who has exerted much of his psychic strength in fending off the daemon and his minions. Kyras seems apathetic about the death of his Battle-Brothers and slight hints are made from Galan's description of events that point to the increasing Chaotic corruption of Kyras. Leaving the Space Hulk and allowing Martellus to analyze the newly acquired logic engine to unmask the messages of the traitor, the Blood Ravens answer to yet another distress signal from Governor Derosa. Chaotic forces have besieged the capital hive city of Meridian and are assaulting the Governor's Palace itself. The Force Commander goes to the defense of the Governor and beats back multiple waves of Black Legion and Vandis Heretical forces on the palace's doorstep. The Blood Ravens receive a transmission on their private voice channels from Araghast the Pillager, mocking them and challenging them along with Sergeant Avitus to a duel. The Blood Ravens, despite orders from Captain Diomedes, assault planet Aurelia in answer to Araghast's challenge. Araghast uses the powers of the Warp to teleport himself away from the Blood Ravens when they finally locate him until Eliphas the Inheritor, who is overseeing the teleportation rituals, betrays Araghast and refuses to transport him away. Enraged, Araghast violently attacks the Blood Ravens, who ultimately end up defeating him, which leaves Eliphas as the new commander of Araghast's Black Legion warband. Enthralled by the silencing of Araghast, the Blood Ravens remark that is was fitting that such a Traitor was, ironically, destroyed thanks to another traitor. Martellus, analyzing copious amounts of data, reports to the Force Commander that Apothecary Galan is still alive and also within the Honour Guard of the Blood Ravens. They also find yet another coded transmission from the traitor to Galan. Despite the threat posed by Chaos, Captain Diomedes orders all the Blood Ravens to leave the sub-sector Aurelia immediately. Captain Gabriel Angelos, unwilling to simply leave the Blood Ravens recruiting worlds to fester in the grip of Chaos, orders the Force Commander and his squads to disregard Diomedes' orders. Angelos travels to Calderis where Diomedes is operating from, and confronts him regarding the retreat order. Diomedes, acting in the name of Kyras, declares Angelos and his men Traitors to the Chapter, and sends out a notice to all Blood Ravens to kill him on sight. Knowing that Gabriel Angelos can be no true traitor, the Force Commander and his squads infiltrate Captain Diomedes's firebase on Calderis. Within, they locate Apothecary Galan along with a host of Honour Guard that they find have all been corrupted by Chaos. The strike force attacks Galan, who in his dying moments thanks them for freeing him from the influence of Chaos. He then tells them that all of the Astartes from the 5th Company who had originally been on board the ''Judgment of Carrion had been corrupted by Chaos, along with most of the men in the Honour Guard. Captain Diomedes is found to be pure of corruption, but to have been blinded to his manipulation by the Traitors because of his pride. The strike force proceeds to the Honour Guard's Command Center where they hope to access its logs to expose the identity of the traitor on the Retribution. The Command Center is unfortunately destroyed and Captain Diomedes' appears on the scene, branding the Force Commander and his Astartes as heretics for what they have just done. The Force Commander and his squad explain to Diomedes what had transpired and the events on board the Judgment of Carrion. Diomedes was shocked to hear this, along with the name of the Greater Daemon, and allows the Force Commander's strike force to escape. Meanwhile, logs from Galan's dataslate that were found onboard the Judgment of Carrion reveal that Kyras had fallen to Chaos long before the expedition. In addition, the Daemon Ulkair was imprisoned within the planet Aurelia during its disappearance into the Warp and the Blood Ravens come to the chilling realization that Eliphas is planning to release the creature. On Aurelia, Eliphas explains that just before the planet was taken by the Warp long ago, Kyras managed to imprison Ulkair after Kyras' mentor, the Librarian Moriah, was killed in battle against the daemon. Soon after, the Warp descended upon the planet, taking both Kyras and the world into its nether reaches. Kyras, trapped within the Warp, made a deal with Ulkair to guarantee his escape, who in return teleported the corrupted LIbrarian on board the Judgment of Carrion to be found by the 5th Company and returned to his Chapter. To release the daemon, Eliphas the Inheritor sacrifices the life of a captured Blood Raven Scout Marine and a Chaos Champion of Nurgle to release Ulkair, who is a Great Unclean One, a Greater Daemon of the Plaguelord. Ulkair thanks Eliphas for releasing him and promises him more power and control under its service, albeit sinisterly. As the Force Commander and his squad return to Aurelia, they discover that the traitor within their ranks was Avitus (or one of the players squad members with the highest level of corruption) who immediately flees the Blood Ravens' Strike Cruiser and joins with the Forces of Chaos on the ground. After the Blood Ravens kill the traitor, he tells them in his dying moments that Ulkair has been revived and confirms that Kyras was long ago corrupted by Chaos. Gabriel Angelos finally arrives with the Battle Barge the Litany of Fury, and the Force Commander and his squads immediately tell the venerable captain what they have learned. Gabriel, wasting no time, launches a grand assault upon Aurelia's Chapter Keep. Making use of Predator tanks to secure a beachhead, numerous Chaos bases are destroyed as the Force Commander and his squads gather to assault Ulkair. As they begin to approach the daemon, they are intercepted by Eliphas who forces them into combat. Before they can deal a killing blow, Eliphas is saved by the intervention of the Warp, as the Ruinous Powers are not yet done with him, and escapes death yet again. The Force Commander and his men now have no more obstacles in their way to defeating Ulkair. In a long and difficult battle, the Greater Daemon is finally vanquished and sealed away again within Aurelia. However, Ulkair remarks before his defeat that no prison may hold him forever and that he will eventually return and slaughter them all. Aboard the Battle Barge Litany of Fury, Captain Gabriel Angelos declares the Blood Ravens' victory over the Black Legion and Ulkair the Unclean One. He tells though of the greater challenges that await them, because since their Chapter Master, Azariah Kyras, has been corrupted by Chaos, the only thing that the Blood Ravens may do now is slay him. Gabriel then speaks to the Force Commander and his squads about their actions (the outcome of which dependson the player's redemption and corruption level as a choice of his actions during the game). Meanwhile, within the Eye of Terror, a resurrected Eliphas the Inheritor tells Abaddon the Despoiler, the Warmaster of the Black Legion, that he will yet annihilate the Blood Ravens. Ending Once the player reaches the end of the game, it gives out five endings that the player may receive depending on the player's redemption and corruption levels. *'Full Purity' - If the player does all the redemption missions and kills Apothecary Galan and not Captain Diomedes, the player's character and his squads will act as Agents of Purification within the Chapter and with the help of Gabriel and Diomedes after learning the truth about the Corruption within the Blood Ravens. The player's Force Commander is granted the position of Captain of the Blood Ravens' 4th Company. *'Purity (Good)' - If the player attacks Captain Diomedes and not Galan, the player's Force Commander and his squads will be marked as Renegades along with Captain Gabriel Angelos. *'Neutral' - If the player does both redemption and corruption in all of the missions (Killing all the Blood Ravens, and not killing both Diomedes and Galan), the player's Force Commander will be banished from the Chapter as a Renegade and exiled to the Eye of Terror for a hundred years. *'Corruption (Execution)' - If the player has greater corruption points than his redemption, the player's Force Commander will be sadly executed for heresy by Gabriel Angelos. *'Full Corruption' - If the player does all of the corruption missions and has a full level of corruption in all of his squads, the player's Force Commander becomes the next Chaos Lord of the Black Legion warband on Aurelia. Canonical Ending In Dawn of War II - Retribution, it is confirmed that Captain Apollo Diomedes is alive and still serves under Chapter Master Kyras. Neither Scout Sergeant Cyrus nor Techmarine Martellus were the Traitor in the Chapter and Librarian Jonah Orion is seen defending the capital spire of Meridian. It is unknown what happened to the Force Commander. The traitor in the Chapter based on what Sergeant Tarkus reports was Sergeant Avitus Multiplayer The Last Stand The Chaos Sorcerer and the Tyranid Hive Tyrant will be added to the current selection of The Last Stand heroes. New Units/Upgrades All new units and upgrades for the four pre-existing races in Dawn of War II will be available to players who only own the original Dawn of War II, upon the release of Chaos Rising - with the exception of the Chaos faction for those who do not own Chaos Rising. Chaos *[[Chaos Lord|'Chaos Lord']] - Offensive Commander, affiliated with Khorne, the Blood God. *'Chaos Plague Champion' - Defensive Commander, affiliated with Nurgle, the Plaguelord. *[[Chaos Sorcerer |'Chaos Sorcerer']] - Support Commander, affiliated with Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways. Tier 1 *'Heretic Squad' - A cheap melee squad that can be upgraded with grenade launchers and an Aspiring Champion (detector). Comes with the ability to worship, granting benefits to nearby squads. Can build shrines in Tier 2, amplifying the affects of nearby worshipers. *[[Chaos Space Marine|'Chaos Space Marines']] - Similar to the Space Marine Tactical Squad. Chaos Space Marines start off weaker, but become tougher with upgrades. Can be upgraded in Tier 1 with Eternal War for bonus damage. In Tier 2 an Aspiring Champion may be added, as well as upgrading the squad with Marks of Khorne (Chainaxes) or Marks of Tzeentch (Inferno Bolters). *[[Havocs|'Chaos Havocs']] - Similar to a Space Marine Devastator Squad. In Tier 2 can be upgraded with Marks of Khorne (Autocannons) or Marks of Tzeentch (Lascannons). Tier 2 *[[Bloodletter |'Chaos Bloodletters']] - Lesser Daemons of Khorne, armed with Hellblades as Power Weapons. They can phase into the Warp and teleport. *[[Chaos Dreadnought|'Chaos Dreadnought']]-Chaos combat walker armed with Autocannon and a power claw when built. It can be upgraded with Marks of Khorne (Twin Power Claws) or Tzeentch (Missile Barrage). *[[Bloodcrusher|'Chaos Bloodcrusher']] - A Bloodletter Lesser Daemon of Khorne rides the Daemon Beast called a Juggernaut into battle. Its power is charging into battle and the ability to cause fear to the enemies' infantry squads. *[[Plague Marines|'Chaos Plague Marines']] - These are the worshipers of the Chaos God Nurgle. They possess exceptional toughness and armour, however, they are not the best shooters or close combat units. These ranged heavy infantry units are armed with Bolters and a Missile Launcher, allowing them to deal with vehicle armor as well as infantry units. They shoot normally while suppressed and detonate when killed. Tier 3 *'Chaos Predator' - Similar to the Space Marine Predator main battle tank and its variants. It can be upgraded with the marks of Khorne, Nurgle, or Tzeentch. *[[Great Unclean One|'Great Unclean One']] - Greater Daemon of Nurgle. This monster wields a Plaguesword and can vomit on enemies. Its intestines can be used to snatch infantry units, and a swarm of flies surround the Great Unclean One which attack nearby enemies. Heretics can be sacrificed to the Great Unclean One to gain power. Is the most powerful and expensive unit in the game. Eldar *[[Wraithguard|'Wraithguard']] - Although they look similar to the larger Wraithlord, the three-member Wraithguard Squad is best used at range against enemy infantry and tanks. They are armed with short-ranged mini D-cannons. Orks *[[Weirdboyz|'Weird Boy']] - Every so often an Ork comes along that is a little bit different than all the others. These Weirdboyz are Ork psykers, conduits for powerful psychic energies generated by masses of greenskins and their enthusiasm and excitement for a fight. Space Marines *[[Librarians|'Librarian']] - Capable of powerful damage and support spells. Inspires surrounding Space Marines when killing in melee. A new character in the campaign called Jonah Orion is a Librarian. Upgrades: *[[Devastator Marines|'Devastator Heavy Bolter Squad']] - They can now receive the Lascannon upgrade. *[[Dreadnought|'Dreadnoughts']] - Able to receive the Multi-melta upgrade. *'Predator Tanks' - Able to receive the Lascannon upgrade. Tyranids *[[Genestealers|'Genestealers']] - An elite melee unit that infiltrates after staying still for a period of time. *[[Tyrant Guard|'Tyrant Guard']] - Powerful defensive melee units used to protect other large or vulnerable units. Replaces the Carnifex in Tier 2. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) es:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising (Videojuego) Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games Category:Blood Ravens Category:D Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Eldar Category:Ork Category:Tyranid Category:Imperium Category:Chaos Category:Space Marines